Pelican
The is an animal in Flyordie.io and the twelfth animal stage a player can achieve. It, along with the duck and seagull is capable of surviving longer underwater than most other animals. You can spawn in as this animal with a level 11 account or higher. Food Chain Status * Can eat: ** Fish * Can be eaten by: ** Hawk ** Raven ** Mad Bat ** Pterodactyl ** Swamp Monster ** Demonic Bat ** Demonic Imp ** Dragon ** Phoenix ** Cosmic Bat ** Ghostly Reaper ** Pumpkin Ghost ** Grim Reaper Ability Skill name: Diving Type: Passive Description: You can stay longer under water. Hidden Effect: Your visibility and speed in the water is increased compared to other animals. Strategies & Tips As a Pelican * Pelicans must stick to water areas if they want XP, given their only source of food is located in or around bodies of water! However, as one of only three animals that can stay underwater for long periods of time, it makes it very safe to dive deep and eat all the fishes you can, just pay mind to the slight visibility loss, putting you at risk for getting attacked by sharks. * Fish vs Frogs, each has it's own benefits. Fish are numerous and generally available everywhere, but particularly in the deep ocean where there's less competition. Crowded servers may see a lot of competition in shallow waters for fish. * Frogs, on the other hand, are less numerous (with the exception of the swamp), and you eat them slowly. However, they're worth considerably more XP than fish, so it's not a bad option altogether. * You might have to compete with other Pelicans, Seagulls or Ducks for food. It's advisable to head to the Ocean biome where many, many fishes usually are present, which helps reduce competition and fights for food. Just be careful about Sharks! ** You can also try to go to the swamp where there are plenty of frogs, but keep in mind that Storks, Owls, and Ravens will be competing for the frogs as well. * You can stay underwater longer than any of your predators, so staying in deep water allows escape by out-diving them. * If your predator is trying to eat you, try to drown the player. The player will either die or go back up to the surface. This will only work in the ocean, because predators will trap and kill you in shallow water. You can dive and surface faster than non-swimming animals. ** If you are farming in the swamp and a predator finds you, fly to the arctic ocean and dive deep so they can't chase you. * If you find yourself in shallow water, use the fact that you swim quickly to evade an attack. * If another animal is trying to get at your fish, try to swim under them, pushing them up. This will let you get the fish for yourself. You can also wait for the fish to be low on health, then rush in for the kill. ** As for frogs, in order go avoid getting your kills stolen, eat frogs from the top instead of from the side, where it can easily be stolen. If you see someone else on top, try hitting their side knocking them off. This move is fairly precise though. As the prey of a Pelican * The Pelican cannot eat any player-controlled animals and is completely harmless. As the predator of a Pelican * A pelican in shallow water will have almost no chance of escaping a predator who is able to sit on top of it. * Pelicans can last much longer underwater than any of their predators, so don't chase a Pelican too deep or you'll end up suffocating. ** In other words, don't even bother going after a pelican in the ocean. * If a pelican evolves, it'll lose its visibility and speed in the water (it'll still be able to hold its breath until it resurfaces though). Because of this, you can track a pelican in the ocean and trap it when it evolves. * Pelicans are vulnerable in the swamp area since mud slows them down. Don't let them escape to the arctic ocean though. Category:Animals Category:Swimmers